Saved By The Bell
by kaminx
Summary: Welcome to Eos Tower Academy for the people of society who can afford it! Sent to the Academy by the wish of his parents, Riki, who hasn't set foot in a classroom once in his life must learn to be the perfect student. But it will be easy with the help of the strict Principal Mink to whip him into shape. Warning: OOC (Iason is kinder) Rated M for intimate love scenes. And is AU


Chapter One

 _Resistance  
_

—

"And what do we have here?" Iason queried, tilting the chin of the young man upwards.

"Leggo of me!" Riki hissed, snapping his teeth at the Principal. The security guard smacked him over the head, causing him to jerk in the opposite direction. "Ugh!"

"We found him trying to escape again, Principal Mink," the guard revealed. "He took out another guard, but we caught him before he could reach the main gate."

"I see," Iason murmured, then waved off the guard. "I'll handle this now."

The guard nodded, then huffed as he exited the room.

"Fucker," Riki hissed under his breath.

"You never learn." Iason reached out, pulling Riki's hair to force him to look up. "There is no escaping your Academy life, Riki. So why bother attempting?"

"I don't fucking care!" he snapped, grunting from the pain of being lifted by his hair. "I don't wanna be here! I don't have to be here! You __can't__ make me!"

"I assure you, you are most definitely supposed to be here," Iason assured, dropping the young man onto the floor. "And you __had better__ start caring, or else it will only be worse for you."

Riki groaned from the hard floor smacking against his head. "I fucking hate you."

"That is unfortunate," Iason sighed. "For I am all you have left now that your parent's are dead, as they signed you off to my guardianship to attend this Academy."

"I didn't ask for it!"

"That is irrelevant," Iason dismissed, crouching down before the mongrel. "You are in my care now, and the cold hard truth is that you will do as I say and you will learn to be respectful."

"I'll _never_ listen to you," Riki snarled, trying to sit up awkwardly as his hands were still cuffed. "I'm not your fucking _dog_. Now uncuff me or I'll report you to the police for abduction!"

Iason chuckled softly. "How many times must I tell you that they are the ones that turned you over to us, Riki?" he laughed. "They are already aware of your situation and the request of your parents." He leaned in, pushing Riki to the floor. "You have nowhere to run, Riki."

"Get off me!" Riki shrieked, thrashing futilely as the blonde pinned him to the ground. "Get off of me, you perverted bastard!"

Iason merely smiled. "You can fuss as much as you want, but no one will hear or ever believe you…" he whispered in Riki's ear, sliding his hand down the lithe body. "Now I must punish you for your behavior..."

"I'll fucking… kill you!" Riki screamed, trying to shake off the man. But it seemed he was made of steel and had a grip of a thousand tons. "U…uuh…"

"You say that, yet look how you struggle in my hold," Iason teased, groping Riki's sacs hard within his hands and causing the young man to yelp. "Does that hurt?"

"S…stop!" Riki growled, jolting as the blonde continued to play with him. He moaned as the touches became pleasuring, but then returned to painful and had him biting his lips to keep from giving his tormentor more gratification. "Nnnn!"

"How can you ask me to stop, when your body is responding to me?" Iason questioned, sliding a finger roughly into the cavity. "So tight..." He slid it in further. "It's twitching so hungrily, almost as if it wants to suck me in deeper."

"N…no! Stop it!"

Iason removed his finger. "I'll have to keep an eye on you," he decided. "You won't be playing with any students while you're in this Academy." He rose, then pressed a button on his desk. The door opened and another two guards entered. "Take him to his isolation dorm."

"Yes, Sir," they both agreed.

"On your feet, mongrel!"

"Ow! Let go, you fuckers!" Riki growled, fighting off one who was grabbing him roughly under the ribs to pull him up.

"Save it, mutt!" the other bellowed, whacking him against the head. "You can bark all you want in your dorm."

—

"We have the new student," the escort announced, hauling Riki to the front desk.

"Oh," the secretary grimaced, laying his eyes upon the young man dressed in a leather biker jacket, black jeans and a ripped shirt. "I'll inform the Principal of his arrival."

Riki tried to shake off the man's hold, but was unable to as he was pure solid muscle. "C'mon man, the jokes gone on far enough. Let go already!"he demanded, squirming in the grip.

"I told you, kid, this isn't a joke."

"Oh come on!" Riki grunted, losing his breath as the guard tightened the hold around his chest. "Fuck..."

"Principal Mink is ready for you," the man from behind the counter revealed, coming back with a clipboard. "This way, please."

The guard slipped his arms under Riki's, then pressed his knuckles into his collarbone region, trapping the young mongrel as he dragged him through the office. Riki fussed loudly, kicking and thrashing in the hold as he was dragged through the maze of cubicles and curious office workers with wide eyes.

"Leggo! Leggo, you prick!" Riki huffed, growing increasingly tired from the exertion of his escape attempt.

"Good afternoon, Sir Mink," the guard grinned, when entering the room with his hostile charge. "I have brought the new student you had requested." He threw Riki to the ground. "Watch out though, he has a bit of fight in him."

Riki hit the ground hard, then glared from the security escort to the mysterious man he'd been hearing about all day. He blinked as he met a piercing gaze from two icy orbs placed within a beautifully sculpted face. Long silky blonde locks draped down the man's white dress suit, grey casual business vest, ending at his grey slacks. There wasn't a single crease or stray strand of hair, everything was perfection.

"So this is the exception student?" the blonde mused, staring down upon the tanned skin youth.

Riki rose to his feet. "Who are you? Why did you force me to come here?"

"I'll leave you to him," the guard grinned, exiting through the door and closing it before Riki could get out.

"Dammit!" he hissed, pulling on the doorknob. He then landed a few kicks to the heavy door, before he felt a hand grab his shoulder - hard. "Hey!" He smacked the hand off, glaring up at the tall man. Riki wasn't exactly short, but this man was huge in comparison to him. "Let me out, _now_! This isn't funny anymore."

"I fail to see what would be amusing," Iason agreed. "Now sit down, and stop attempting to vandalize the property."

"No," Riki hissed, crossing his arms. "Open the door. I want out, _now._ "

Iason reached over abruptly, yanking Riki to the chair in front of his desk and forced him down. "I told you to sit."

"Ow!" Riki protested, rubbing on his wrist that was pulled. "You asshole..."

"I have little patience for disobedience, you'd best get that through your head now," the man warned, sitting down in his office chair. He opened up a file, slapping it against the desk and flipping through pages. "Now then, see these documents, Riki?" He held up a thick booklet with a bunch of official stamps and approvals on it. "All of these state one thing: You are now a student in this Academy, thanks to your parents hidden funds and Will—"

"I didn't ask for it though!" Riki protested, jumping to his feet and slamming his hands on the desk. "They must've been joking, there is no way my parents would do this!"

Iason stared straight into Riki's eyes. "Sit down."

"No."

" _Sit down, now_ , _Riki_."

Riki unconsciously found himself sitting down as he shivered in fear. Something about that tone of voice warned him to not test the man before him.

"As I was saying," Iason continued. "You were approved by the Head of Eos Academy, Miss Jupiter, at my request after receiving your parent's Will."

"But—!"

Iason's glare cut off his words. "You are a student as of today," he continued. "And you are _also_ in my care."

"What?" Riki choked, a feeling of dread washing over him.

"It's true," Iason confirmed, holding up the document. "I've been assigned to be your guardian. And since you are unable to make decisions for yourself, I've had a council of the court officials, police and the ministry of education who are familiar with you to sign off on it instead of seeking your approval."

"You son of a bitch..."

"From this day on, you are in my control," Iason declared, reaching over and catching Riki's chin to stare into his furious dark orbs. "And I assure you, I will not go easy on you."

—

Riki threw his pillow at the door, practically going crazy from the lack of color in the room. The majority of it was white or light grey or blue tones ad it irked him to the core. It made him feel like he was in a mental hospital. Especially with the lighting panels in the wall that gave off a soft glow no matter what time of day and the single window that was not even showing a true scene from outside, but rather an artificial one. A single tree, bright lively green colored, was growing among a patch of grass that was surrounded by rocks. And then beyond that was a wall of glass and a brick wall. The "sunlight" was artificial light that couldn't come near to the real thing.

How could they expect him to go to school here? It felt like a prison no matter where he was. When security had escorted him through the whole building for a tour, he got an eerie vibe from the place - as if it wasn't made by a human but a robot. It lacked life, aside from the rustic pieces which somehow blended into the almost futuristic Academy. The outside looked like an old Academy, brick walls and ever a tower to boot, but inside it was like a different world. All it was missing was droids and advanced technology.

"Fuck," Riki cursed under his breath, sliding down the wall.

As if on cue, the door slid open automatically - something Riki had been amazed of the first time he'd seen it. Iason stepped in, observing the damage done to the room. The desk supplies were scattered everywhere along with the bedding. "And here I thought you were a man, not a child," Iason mused. "But from the looks of this mess, you've thrown quite a tantrum."

"Piss off, all you do is lock me in here! It's driving me crazy!"

"I've already told you," Iason reminded him. "That we can make adjustments if you behave, but since you fail to, you must suffer with it as it is."

"Or you could _let me go_! You can even take my parents money as a bribe!" Riki pleaded. "I don't need it!"

Iason calmly approached the mongrel, who rose up and backed away until he hit another wall. He grabbed onto he tanned arms, pinning them above the young man's head in a simple move. "It's time you accept your fate, Riki. You aren't going anywhere." He tightened his grip. "The longer you refuse to behave, the longer I'll keep you cooped up in this room you loathe. And make no mistake, I can wait as long as necessary for you to finally begin working properly. Your parents will get their wish granted. The choice to do it now or not is yours."

"Then I chose not to!" Riki hissed, gnashing his teeth together.

"So be it," Iason dismissed, letting him go and navigating his way out of the room. "Maybe two weeks of isolation will change your mind?"

"You're kidding..." Riki's jaw dropped, he raced to the door and began pounding on it. " _Hey, hey! You can't do this_!" he yelled, banging so hard that his hands began to hurt. " _You can't do this to me_!"

Iason continued to walk away, listening to the muffled sounds of Riki's yelling. He casually walked down the hallway and into the elevator that would take him to the normal levels. He most certainly could do whatever he wanted. And he would do whatever it took to break Riki into submission.


End file.
